


Exploration

by AuthorInDistress



Series: Through your eyes, however metaphorically. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, blind tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p><p>
  <i>It’s with such gentleness, gentleness that Tony would never have actually associated with Loki before, that his hands are lifted and slowly pressed onto flesh.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> For the first time since the invasion, Tony knows what Loki looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini drabble about this because I doubt I'll ever manage to write anything longer. May add to it, though, so it's going to be a series :)

.

It’s with such gentleness, gentleness that Tony would never have actually associated with Loki before, that his hands are lifted and slowly pressed onto flesh.

It takes a second more for him to realise what that means, and he shifts further down the bed, making himself comfortable and just a little further away from that wash of warm breath over his face, parting his own lips in concentration. 

Loki’s thighs are hot and firm, either side of his ankles, and he tenses with the effort of staying still. Giving Tony the free range, an act of trust on both their parts. 

The darkness, something that he’s gotten used to over all these years, feels almost comforting for once - and all he can hear alongside it is the soft whisper of their breathing. 

Slowly, he slides a finger down, feeling his way over what must be a … a nose? It’s long, less round at the tip than his, and cold the lower down he goes. His forefinger slips and taps against the upper lip. Rough … chapped, soft at places, but obviously chewed on a lot. Means a strong thinker and someone who worries some too. Huh. 

Loki stays utterly still as he explores, his hands braced where Tony can feel them. From how he had been during the invasion, grabbing someone who couldn’t see his hand coming by the chin and throwing them from a window, it’s a huge change and Tony can’t help the slight shiver that runs down his spine at the reminder that that’s due to him. 

He explores the cheeks next, cupping Loki’s face, his eyes open but unseeing as he paints a picture of high cheekbones in his head, feels cold but smooth skin - the occasional blemish and scratch, a scar maybe?, too. Loki shuts his eyes when he reaches those, lets Tony flutter his fingers over his lashes carefully, rising higher until he reaches his hair. 

Long. Longer than he’d imagined, actually, though he does vaguely remember JARVIS giving him a description right before he’d shot the guy in the chest. It’s silky, like it’s been doused in oil, but nothing comes away onto his fingers. He plays with a strand, feels it flick once it ends, before his hands find Loki’s neck. He massages around it to explore all the more.

He isn’t naked, which is a huge step up from how all this had been just a joke to him before, but he has unbuttoned his shirt a little for Tony to travel down to his collarbone. 

He stops then, unsure of how far this invitation goes.

Loki’s skin moves under his hands as he moves the smallest bit to the left, “… Well?” He’s whispering, which just makes Tony want to too, and it’s then that he realises how intense that that had felt. He snatches his hands back, placing them on his chest. 

"I - have a pretty good idea of you in my head now." Thanks, he wants to add, but doesn’t. He still isn’t quite sure what had sparked that on for Loki anyway and he doesn’t want to assume that it had been for him. "From the way you go on about yourself, I half expected horns and a tail."

Loki’s chuckle vibrates around him and he feels him shift to sit up, “I’ll show you those later, maybe.” Tony raises an eyebrow, hoping he can see it, “… well. The horns. No tail, I’m afraid.”

"Wait. Really? Because it’s not funny if you’re making a joke of this again."

He feels a light skim of a finger against his cheek. A question. After a second, he nods his permission, and his face is cupped and tilted up. Loki’s breath is back and Tony leans in first this time, kissing him slowly. 

“ _Sir, you asked for me to remind you of the time in 30 minutes. Your drycleaning should be complete now.”_

Tony pulls back, “Good. Um - that’s good.” He can’t guess at Loki’s expression but the hand stays on his cheek so he doesn’t stray toward anything bad, “Description.”

” _As you wish sir. The suit has the grey coloring that you requested, described as ‘the color of the suit-dress that Maria Stark wore when visiting the White House on invitation’._ " Tony smiles, remembering that day; he’d actually been allowed to attend, even if he’d had to be on _best behaviour_. Almost five years before he’d lost his sight in the car accident. “ _It has no marks, nor creases, and is ready to wear for the function. Your sunglasses are also beside it, sir, 40 degrees from the table.”_

"Thanks JARVIS." The hand on his cheek slides away. He tries to reach out to stop it but misses. "You don’t have to go."

"Yes. I do." He hears the sound of a shirt rustling and guesses that Loki’s either put on a jacket or has buttoned it back up, "You have to leave anyhow and I would rather not stay so close to my enemies."

"We don’t have to be your enemies you know."

"Let’s not start this again, Stark." There’s the strange shimmering sound that always comes before Loki teleports, but then, "I’ve left you something. … 20 degrees to your left, by your ankle."

Tony starts at that, smiling in surprise that he’d picked up on how Tony ‘sees’ where things are, but by then Loki’s already gone. He immediately sits up, reaching down to pluck up whatever it is, and his smile widens when his fingers catch over the similar curves of his goggles. Fixed and returned to him, like they’d never even been destroyed.

He tries them on just in case, switching the heat on at the back that triggers the chip he’d injected inside his head, and catching flashes of images around him. 

It hurts too much without the suit’s HUD to tone it down, so he removes them after a moment, but still. He’s got them back, and doesn’t have to create another. Though - he probably will now anyway, just in case, but at least he has the older one to look back on for inspiration and so forth.

Thanks to Loki. 

He smiles to himself softly, putting the goggles in place of his sunglasses as he gets dressed - 

“ _Sir, DUM-E is in your way.”_

"Yeah I hear him. Move it, you idiot, I’m not tripping over you again."

\- and wonders just how else Loki is going to change his world. Wonders how else he’s going to change _Loki’s_ in return.

.


End file.
